The First Secret
The First Secret is the 13th episode of Season Two. It is set to air on October 19, 2011. This episode is a special for ABC Family's "13 Nights of Halloween." The episode is a prequel to "Pilot," taking place Halloween 2008 in the chronology. Synopsis Starts out with Ali telling a boy who Hanna is babysitting a story about a girl who killed her twin sister when they were home alone. So I'll just tell you guys the main points about this episode Mona is a nerd, and Noel is very close to Ali. They get invited to a party Aria doesn't wanna go because Ali and Aria witnessed Aria's dad kissing another girl in the car and she has a lot to deal about. Ali threatens to tell Aria's dad about what happened if she doesn't go to the party with Ali and the gang, so she does go to the party and well when they get there you see Jenna who is dressed up exactly like Ali and Ali gets really mad but she offers survival in the social world if Jenna joins the group but she doesn't and that pisses of Ali a lot. So they're at the party and Ali goes missing and texts the girls for help and where to go to help her. They find out the place she is at is a scary, broken down and old house. They go in and there is a person in a scary costume following them in the house and has been watching them. They find Ali hiding saying that there is someone trying to kill her and to get into the room. She locks the door and they try to call the police but get no signal so Ali says she will go into the hallway to get signal and call the police. Ali then says to lock the door and don't let anyone in but her. She then gets attacked by the guy or girl that has been following them in the scary costume. They try to get to her but the door is jammed and won't open so she kicks the scary costume person in the stomach and runs so the girls go out through the window and get back in the house and see that Ali is sitting on an old rocking chair and saying that it was just a trick and the guy in the scary costume was Noel. They all think that Ali has gone too far and they thought she was gonna die but she says they passed a test and she knows she can count on them. They go back to the party to find that Noel was not the one that was attacking Ali and scaring the girls and that the person in the scary costume was someone who was really trying to kill Ali. then Lucas who is also in the same scary costume comes behind Ali and calls her a bitch. But there are a lot of people at the party that is wearing the same scary costume so we see the person that tried to kill Ali take off his or hers mask and we don't see the face Ali then gets a text from the one and only A. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery Steven Krueger as Ben Coogan Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Featured Music *"Just Dance" by Lady GaGa ' Memorable Quotes Notes *I Marlene King has revealed a bizarre spoiler for this episode: Ian Harding is set to appear as Ezra. About the strange move, she comments: "Ezra didn't know Aria at the time, but, we came up with a fun way to get him in the episode. Unbeknownst to each other, Aria and Ezra did meet before they met in the pilot. It's almost like a Where's Waldo kind of thing." *The story that Ali tells to the child Hanna is babysitting at the begining of the episode is very similar to the one of Ali and her sister Courtney in the books. *The words on the van parked outside of the "haunted house" read "Radley Sanitarium" - another obvious nod to Boo Radley's character in "To Kill a Mockingbird?" More importantly, "Radley Sanitarium" was the place in the book series where Courtney DiLaurentis spent years in a mental institution. Is this meant to give renewed hope to the Courtney conspiracy theories? Also, Sasha Pieterse who portrays Alison, said in a interview to CleverTV, to when watching the episode, make sure to pay close attention to Alison's bedroom, most specifically the photos next to her bed. If you closely, you can see a picture frame, of Jason and two girls who look exactly a like. One, of course being Alison, another possibly hinting Courtney. Trivia Photo Gallery PLL02E13-01.jpg PLL02E13-02.jpg PLL02E13-03.jpg PLL02E13-04.jpg PLL02E13-05.jpg PLL02E13-06.jpg PLL02E13-07.jpg PLL02E13-08.jpg PLL02E13-09.jpg PLL02E13-10.jpg PLL02E13-11.jpg PLL02E13-12.jpg PLL02E13-13.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Mid-Season Premiere